My Something
by Prythians105
Summary: *Fang/Lightning* Highschool fanfic. Fang and Vanille are two orphaned teens living on their own and trying to get by. They are also new to Bodhum High, where Lightning soon learns there's more to the new raven-haired badgirl than meets the eye...
1. First Impressions

Author's Note: Heyy! First off I do not plan on abandoning my other story Half Of Me or anything, this is just an idea that's been nagging at me like crazy while I stared blankly at the half written next chapter of Half Of Me (damned writer's block). The said chapter should be out shortly but that's not a promise. Anyway I've always enjoyed the highschool fics so I decided to take a shot at one myself! Hopefully you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Oh and it will be Light/Fang, of course! Enjoy!

Oh almost forgot! **WARNING: *OOC* **Ok now enjoy!

* * *

**My Something  
Chapter One: First Impressions**

"See you later, Dad."

"See you later, Claire-Bear. And, Serah… practice today?"

"Yep! And then I'll be babysitting for Professor Katzroy again."

"Alright… have fun girls." And, with that Serah and Lightning Farron were off to another day of the overly dramatic torment that was high school.

Together they walked down the sidewalk towards the wide double doors of Bodhum High, home of the Bodhum Behemoths.

"Claire-Bear, you hear there's gonna be a new girl joining the squad today? I think her adoptive sister's in your grade too! I'm so excited!" The young Farron squeaked.

"That's great. All this school needs is more preppy cheerleaders." Light said with a sigh. "You see Breau anywhere?" As the older Farron searched the parking lot for her girlfriend something caught her attention.

Two people came zipping past them in the parking lot on an old black motorcycle. Well maintained by the looks of it. The blaring radio caught the attention of the small crowd of students going about their average daily routines. It played a rock anthem that Lightning actually recognized.

_Days go on forever _

_But I have not left your side _

_We can chase the dark together _

_If you go then so will I_

_There is nothing left of you _

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Sing th-_

The song abruptly came to an end when the bike's owner killed the engine, and slid off the leather seat. She wasn't wearing a helmet and her wild, raven locks cascaded around her shoulders. She wore a form fitting black leather jacket, worn, cut up jeans, and black biker's boots. Lightning noticed her tall, lean figure and a small beauty spot under her right. _Is this the new girl?_

"That's her!" Serah announced.

"_That's _the new cheerleader?"

"No, silly. Not _her_. The other one. _That's_ probably the sister." Lightning didn't even notice the other younger girl that was on the bike too. She took off the helmet she wore and started messing with her orange-ish pigtails. She pouted at the raven haired girl who just laughed. Unlike her sister the younger girl was wearing extremely short, short shorts and a tight button up shirt. _She obviously didn't get a copy of the dress code. _

Moments before Lightning caught on that they probably looked like freaks gawking at these two sisters that looked so very different she realized she was staring into alluring emerald eyes. Before she could look away feeling like a little kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar, the peculiar raven haired girl cocked an eyebrow and gave a knowing smirk, flashing pointy canines.

"Serah stop gawking. Let's go." She pushed her little sister forward risking a glance back at the new girl. She was still staring at her with a curious expression on her angular features. Lightning turned away feeling guilty again and entered the school still feeling those eyes burning into her back.

* * *

Yun Fang grinned as the gawking pink haired girl and someone she assumed was her sister walked into the school and out of sight. _Just arrived and they're already gawking. I _am_ just that irresistible, aren't I?_

Still smiling she turned back towards her adopted sister who was still pouting away about how the motorcycle helmet messed her hair up. "It's fine, Vanille. Come on." She gently pushed the pouty red-head towards the school.

"Fine." She replied clearly not wanting to finish the subject of how first impressions were sooo much more important than one's safety. Speaking of first impressions… "Faaaang, don't get in _too_ much trouble on our first day. Promise? So maybe we can actually last a semester here?"

"Van, you kno-"

"Yeah I know. You try, but trouble _always_ seems to find you." She said with a sigh.

"I'll be on my best behavior." She said with a smirk. "I promise." She pulled her sister into a quick hug and kissed the top of her head. "Good luck. Now let's get to cl-"

"Hey, sexy… You're the new girls right?" Fang glanced over her shoulder, frowning, as the guy that spoke and a couple of his friends approached.

_Best behavior. _Fang thought as a vein in her neck twitched and she took a step forward ignoring the scum behind her.

"Hey where you goin?" Her jaw clenched tight as she felt warm breath on the back of her neck and a hand placed on her back begin to slide downward.

Vanille winced when she saw the apologetic look Fang threw her before her left hand closed into a fist and flew backwards with force enough to put a king behemoth to shame.

* * *

The hall was bustling with the usual morning rush as Lightning made her way through the crowd and to her locker at the end of the hall. As she entered her combination she immediately recognized the older girl from the parking lot move up to the locker beside hers. She noted how she rubbed at red knuckles on her left hand before she reached up to enter her combination.

Fang noticed the same pink haired girl who'd been gawking at her and Vanille outside looking at her from the next locker over. "Hi." She said as she opened her empty locker. The girl just furrowed her brow and looked her up and down before hesitantly responding with a simple flat toned "Hey." She then went back to retrieving her books for her first class of the day.

Fang pulled out an old picture and her school schedule from her pocket. She quickly taped the photo of her and Vanille posing on her motorcycle on the inside of the locker door. This same photo had been on every locker she had at each of the eight different high schools she had attended over the past four years of her life.

As she looked at the picture on the door she noticed the pink haired girl staring again. "Fang." She said. The pink haired girl furrowed her brow in confusion. "My name… it's Fang."

"Oh, right. Lightning. My name's Lightning." She said before nodding towards her hand. "What happened to your hand?"

Fang closed her locker before shoving her leather jacket in revealing a simple black tank top underneath. She shot Lightning a smile over her shoulder. The girl didn't miss the mischievous glint in the same vibrant eyes that looked at her earlier in the parking lot.

Fang opened her mouth to respond, but stopped when Mrs. Estheim, the school's nurse, led the boy from earlier down the hallway. He held an ice pack to his bleeding nose while Mrs. Estheim patted his shoulder reassuringly.

As Fang watched this her smile grew. She turned back to Lightning and said, "Let's just say I have a way with first impressions," as she flexed the fingers on her left hand.

Lightning smiled and even chuckled slightly. "I can see that." Fang's smile grew even more, pleased she got that reaction out of the rather stoic girl.

"Sooo… Lightning," she said as she uncrumpled her schedule. "Do you by any chance know where… English with Professor Katzroy, room 808, is?" Lightning scoffed and yanked the schedule from her hands. She pursed her lips as her eyes quickly scanned over the list of classes confirming her suspicions that they were all the same as hers. _What are the chances._ She nodded.

Fang's grin was still firmly in place. "Well then. Lead the way." She swept her hand out towards the now rather empty hall. _Who'd of thought that I might actually enjoy this…_

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: Ok so tell me what you think! I know it's short but I don't like doing long chapters. I basically know what's gonna happen up to about the halfway point, and I have started the next chapter already but I don't think I'm gonna post it until I update Half Of Me. Oh and quick, random trivia: Does anyone know the song I put in the beginning of the chapter? You should, it's a great song! Anyway, you know the drill. Review! It motivates me!


	2. Simple Flirtations

_**Author's Note: **_Haha! Success! I think my updating ability is improving… maybe… slightly… probably not, BUT I do seem to be in a groove with my writing. At least for now, with this story. Oh and I know I said I'd update Half Of Me before I updated this one but.. Oh well. I lied. =) The next chapter for Half Of Me is near completion though.

Anyway, this chapter's rather short, like most chapters I write, and was supposed to be one update with the next chapter but I decided to separate them. This one is entitled "Simple Flirtations…" and the next chapter will be entitled "… Make an Angry Girlfriend". Oh which reminds me… Lebreau and Lightning are dating, not just friends. Someone asked that in a review.

Well, you know the drill! Read, REVIEW, and enjoy!

* * *

**My Something  
Chapter Two: "Simple Flirtations..."**

_What the _hell_ is this? _Fang stared blankly down at her first assignment for English class- to write a brief explanation of the following poem:

_O, call not me to justify the wrong  
That thy unkindness lays upon my heart;  
Wound me not with thine eye but with thy tongue;  
Use power with power and slay me not by art.  
Tell me thou lovest elsewhere, but in my sight,  
Dear heart, forbear to glance thine eye aside:  
What need'st thou wound with cunning when thy might  
Is more than my o'er-press'd defense can bide?  
Let me excuse thee: ah! my love well knows  
Her pretty looks have been mine enemies,  
And therefore from my face she turns my foes,  
That they elsewhere might dart their injuries:  
Yet do not so; but since I am near slain,  
Kill me outright with looks and rid my pain._

_Alright, screw it. I'm done. _Fang leaned back in her chair with a sigh. She swung her feet over to the right and laid them on the empty seat across from her. Absently she picked at her finger nails trying to think of some way to spend the next hour before handing in her blank assignment.

She caught sight of Lightning two seats up and to her right, who stood and walked up to Professor Katzroy's desk, handing him her paper with a nod. "Very good, Claire. Get working on your character analysis essay. It's due tomorrow, you know," he told her.

Fang listened in on their exchange. _Claire, eh? Why go by Lightning with a pretty name like that?_

"Already done, Sazh," she responded with a smile. Fang assumed that was his first name.

"Uhh…" Sazh scratched the back of his neck, "Well then, I guess you can do whatever. Just don't distract anyone." _Claire _nodded and walked to her seat, meeting Fang's gaze for a moment before she sat back down.

An idea formed in Fang's head as she turned slightly around to whisper to the silver-haired boy behind her. "Hey, can I have some paper…?"

"Uhh…" The boy stuttered and glanced behind him, not sure if she was talking to him or someone else. "Uhh… Yeah. Sure," he said, deciding that he was in fact the person in question. He reached into his folder and pulled out a piece of lined paper, handing it to her with a nervous smile. Frankly he was intimidated by the new girl and didn't want to get on her bad side, and that's why despite only having one, he gave her his pencil when she asked to borrow one. _Crap… how am I going to finish now…_

Fang flashed her canines. "Thanks, kid."

_Kid… _he thought.

Turning her back to the silver-haired boy, Fang chuckled inaudibly at how horribly awkward he was. _Poor kid… _She then pulled out two rubber bands from her pocket. On the paper she wrote: _Hey CLAIRE_… _wanna tell me what the hell that poem means?… _

Then she placed the second rubber band on the center of the sheet so Lightning could send it back, and folded it in half multiple times until it made a good paper wasp. Fang bit her lip as she took aim at the back of her pink-haired head. She let it go and grinned as the piece of folded paper caught in the soft pink tresses just as planned.

Light turned around quickly, a sneer twisting her pretty features. Fang mouthed "open it", her grin still in place. When Light saw who was behind it her sneer shifted into a ghost of a smile. She sighed as she took the paper out of her hair, read it, and wrote a response. With a half-smile on her delicate features she grabbed the second rubber band, re-folded the paper, and without even aiming; turned and shot it back.

Fang snickered, rubbing the spot on her cheek that stung slightly from the paper wasps unexpected hit. It didn't dampen her amusement any. As a matter of fact, it only heightened it. Lightning rolled her eyes at the constant smile on Fang's lips before turning around.

Fang unfolded the paper. It read: _Don't call me Claire. Technically it's a sonnet, not a poem. And hmmm… No. _Underneath it she responded: _Awww… come on… SUNSHINE… and btw, why 'Lightning'? _She sent it back. This time hitting an exposed part on the back of her neck as payback for her cheek.

Moments later it landed back on her desk. _Ugh! Promise never to call me 'Sunshine' again and I'll tell you what the damned poem means… deal?_

_And btw, it's none of your business. _

_Haha thought it wasn't a poem… but yeah. Deal. And why not MAKE IT my business?_

_Cause I don't want to. The SONNET is basically about infidelity. The poet's mistress is cheating and the poet knows but still loves her. She looks at her other lovers even though the poet is around and that's why the poe- SONNET mentions how she's 'killing' him with her eyes. Got all that? Just try don't make it sound smart. You don't want Sazh to find out you're cheating, do you?_

Fang grinned down at the piece of paper on her desk before scribbling a quick- _It's about some sorry sap who knows his girl is cheatin' but still wants her.- _on her assignment.

_Haha…very funny, Sunshine… But seriously. Thanks, Light. _She scrawled on the other sheet and then got up to hand in her assignment, tossing Lightning her response as she strode by. On her way back they exchanged a smile as Light slipped her, her response.

Fang plopped back down resting her feet on the empty desk again, and unfolded Light's note. _You're welcome, Snaggletooth… Class is almost over. _As if on cue Sazh announced, "Alright, guys. Get outta here, but remember! Character analysis essays due tomorrow. Don't forget. Ahh, that reminds me… Fang, since everyone else got three days you have three days from today, alright?"

"Sure. Thanks, Mr. Katzroy."

"Call me, Sazh." He smiled warmly. Fang nodded.

"Thanks, Sazh." She walked over to Lightning. "Hmm… Snaggletooth, eh?"

"Sunshine, eh?" She joked back as they walked from the room together.

"Alright, I see how it's gonna be." Fang said, trademark grin plastered on her face. "So. Where to now, Sunshine?"

Light smirked. "World history, Snagg."

Fang laughed and Light joined in slightly. "Lead the way."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay… well that's that. Review! It motivates me! Especially if you want my current little writing groove to continue! =D


End file.
